Tuer est permis
by auroore
Summary: Cette fic est ma toute première.Elle ne met pas en scène Bella ni Edward mais c'est une histoire de vampire...Alors tenté? Leïla,20 ans est une chasseuse de vampires.Elle rêve de vengeance depuis un bon bout de temps.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

Je courrais de toutes mes forces en essayant de retrouver ma voiture dans ce noir glacial.Ce soir c'était la nouvelle lune et les rues étaient désertes.Mêmes les réverbères qui la composaient étaient éteints. Quelle chance j'avais! Je courrais encore et toujours en espérant l'avoir semé. Mais c'est assez dur de semé une personne de cette espèce. La peur montait en moi, je sentais mes jambes fléchir au fur et à mesure que je courrais. Je vis, quelques mètres devant moi, ma voiture garrée. Je me précipitais vers elle.

Soudain, je sentis deux bras froids m'encercler puis des lèvres glacées se poser sur mon cou dénudé.C'était la fin, oui, et je le savais...

**Alors comme j'ai lus toutes les fics qui se trouvent ici, j'ai pensée faire la mienne.Tous les personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent et c'est une histoire, je pense que vous l'aurez deviné de vampires.Mais si vous voulez lire le prochain chapitre et connaître l'histoire, vous savez quoi faire**.


	2. Présentation

Réponse aux reviews:

??:Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira

Naikyy:Yeah!It's me.Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçu par l'histoire en général.

Marie21:Merci beaucoup.La suite est en ligne j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Solenn-la:Merci beaucoup pour ta review.Et oui j'ai lu ta fic et c'est très sympa comme contexte:)

Cinderella191:Coucou, merci pour ta review.J'espère que la suite te plaira

Maudetg:Merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir.La suite est en ligne et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par l'histoire.

Simklob:C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas se faire une opinion juste avec un prologue mais j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par l'histoire et merci pour ta review.

**Voila ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de présentation.Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire.C'est ma première fic alors si c'est écrit bizarrement, que cela ne vous étonne pas.Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre de présentation.**

_Je m'appelle Leïla et je viens d'avoir 20 ans. Quelle prénom bizarre me direz vous, oui je sais. Ca me fait souvent penser à Star Wars. J'habite dans un appartement à Seattle, en plein coeur du centre-ville. Je pourrais être comme vous...mais non. Je suis une chasseuse de vampires. Vous savez, ces monstres sanguinaires qui n'hésite pas, rien que pour se nourrir, à vous vider de votre sang et vous tuer par la même occasion. Ces créatures qui ne meurent que brûlées ou un pieux plantés dans le coeur. Ces bêtes qui scintillent au soleil avec leurs beautés incomparables et leurs dons. Ce sont ces personnes que je chasse. C'est comme une tradition dans la famille depuis des génération : mon arrière grand-mère chassait les vampires, ma grand-mère chassait les vampires, ma mère chassait les vampires puis maintenant c'est mon tour et dans quelques années ce sera le tour de ma fille. Nous chassons depuis trois générations ces créatures mythiques que les humains ne connaissent pas. Nous voulons protéger l'espèce humaine et se battre pour pouvoir les tuer. Mais les vampires sont forts et dangereux, extrêmement dangereux._

_Pour en revenir à moi et ma petite vie, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je me consacre principalement aux vampires. Je les étudie de près pour connaître leurs personnages, les différents dons qu'ils peuvent avoir ainsi que leurs points faibles. Et en même temps, je monte une armée d'humains prêts à sacrifier leurs vies et à se battre à mes côtés pour protéger l'espèce humaine de tous ces parasites._

_J'ai un appartement assez spacieux avec de grandes pièces.Je vais aussi en cours et je suis assez douée pour ça. J'aime les cours surtout ceux qui sont très intéressants. J'ai un copain Greg avec qui je partage beaucoup de choses et qui me comprend. Il fait partie de notre équipe et j'ai toujours peur qu'un vampire s'en prenne à lui. Je m'entraîne et j'espère avoir un jour ce que j'ai toujours voulu... une guerre...dans laquelle les humains seraient gagnants et la disparition totale des vampires qui hantent cette planète._

_Ah oui et je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon petit frère Anthony qui est mort mordue par un vampire. C'est en partie à cause de cela que j'ai décidée de devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid comme on dit._

**FLASH BACK**

_Pov Anthony_

_Je sortais du collège. C'était un petit mardi de septembre et le beau temps n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je me dirigeais vers ma maison comme je n'habitais pas loin du collège, je venais tous les jours à pieds. Mais mes parents n'aimaient pas me voir partir seul et sans portable en plus. Il faut quand même le savoir que je n'ai que 12 ans et je ne suis qu'en 5eme._

_Donc, je rentrais du collège et me dirigeais vers chez moi. Alors que je traversais une petite rue déserte, une personne vint devant moi. C'était une femme, une jeune femme d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle avec des yeux rouges bordeaux. Elle se dirigea vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Une partie de moi me disait de fuir, mais une autre me disait de rester et de savoir qui elle était. Hélas, la seconde partie l'emporta et je restais planté devant elle comme subjuguée par sa beauté. La femme sourit puis m'attrapa très violement et me colla contre le mur. Elle me murmura dans mon oreille une chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre:_

_**-Tu va mourir petit.**_

_Puis elle me relâcha. Je me relevais aussi vite que je pouvais et partis en courant. Mais quelques mètres plus tard, la femme aux yeux rouges me rattrapa et me mordit l'épaule. La douleur était insupportable. Je me débattais mais impossible. Je sentais mon sang se vider peu à peu de mon corps, puis plus rien, le trou noir. Je venais de mourir, ma vie volée par un vampire assoiffé. Mon Dieu : Maman, Papa et Leïla ma soeur que j'aime plus que tout. Je ne les reverrais plus jamais. C'était la fin..._

_Pov Leïla_

_Il était 21h00 quand je décidais avec mes parents de descendre. Cela faisait quelques heures que Anthony n'était pas là et nous nous inquiétions. Nous avions appelés la police, tous ses amis et rien... Le néant. Nous décidames donc de le chercher. Pendant deux heures, nous avons crié, hurlés son nom et le cherchant de partout. Mais alors que j'entrais dans une ruelle, je le vis, allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant tout le long de son cou. Il venait de mourir mordu par un vampire. Mon esprit s'embrouilla et je criai son nom tout en me précipitant vers lui ce qui alerta mes parents qui me rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard. Je pris mon petit frère dans mes bras et cria son nom, ma douleur et toute la colère que je pouvais ressentir à l'encontre de ses maudits vampires...Ils devaient payer ce qu'ils venaient de faire.Ce ne sont que des monstres.Anthony fut enterré au cimetière de Seattle avec toute les générations de famille le précédant._

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

_Depuis ce jour, je haie les vampires et je ne rêve que d'une seule chose : me venger de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait et du fait de m'avoir enlevé une grosse partie de moi : mon petit frère.Je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui poussaient ma mère à chasser les vampires mais cet évènement m'a fait complètement changé d'avis._


	3. Frôler la mort

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Naikyy:Merci pour ta review.C'est vrai que elle toute seule contre pleins de vampires, ca ne le fait pas trop.Tu m'as fait trop rire, c'est super sympa de lire et de laisser des reviews.En espérant que la suite te plaise bisous.

Cinderella191:coucou, merci pour ta review.En espérant que la suite te plaise.

Maude:merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir.Non, j'écrirais plus d'un chapitre par mois, mais la pendant deux semaines, il n'y aura rien.En espérant que le suite te plaise.

Simklob:Merci pour la review ca fait plaisir.Pour l'instant les Cullen ne devraient pas apparaitrent, mais peut-être que je ferais quelque chose qui pourraient bien les faire venir.En espérant que la suite te plaise et que tu ne sois pas trop déçu.Et pour la vampire qui as tuée son frêre, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien..secret!

IrishGirl65:Waouh, merci pour ta review, ca fait plaisir.Tu m'as bien fait marée.Et oui c'est bien ça pour Star Wars Leila Skywalker, comme je suis une fan inconditionnée de Star Wars et que je voulais un prénom original, qui sort de l'ordinaire j'ai pensé à ça.Je ne suis pas très compattissante envers la vampire qui a tué son êtit frêre mais tu à l'air méchante toi.lol.Ahh Greg j'ai des projets pour lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'est pas la seule à ne pas l'aimer..Nous sommes deux.Tu es vraiment sadique, ca c'est clair.En tout cas ca m'a fait très plaisir de lire ta review et j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçu par la suite bisous.

??:Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Solenn-la:Merci pour ta review.Et oui tu as raison, le vocabulaire de Anthony est trop enfantin et Leila est un peu mégalo quand même car vouloir la guerre..Enfin elle veut tous les tuer, c'est une grosse folle..Bisous.En espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite car je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre personnellement.Mais bon, je te laisse lire.Bisous.

Angelchiness:Merci pour tes deux reviews.Tu es trop gentille.Moi une très belle écriture, je n'y crois pas trop mais merci quand même ca fait très plaisir.J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, bisous:p

**Désolé pour l'orthographe, mais ce chapitre j'ai été très rapide pour l'écrire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les fautes.J'espère qu'il vous plaira.Personellement, je ne le trouve pas bien, j'aurais pu mieux faire.Bonne lecture.**

_Mon réveil sonna 7h et j'ouvris doucement les paupières apercevant le visage de mon ange à quelques centimètres de moi, dormant profondément.Je l'embrassais pour le réveiller en lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille son prénom.Il ouvrit les yeux et m'offrit un petit sourire matinal, le sourire auquel j'avais droit tous les matins.Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.Tout d'abord, je pris une bonne douche pour dégourdir mes muscles encore endormies puis je fit ma toilette: un peu de maquillage et le tour est joué.Je retourne dans la chambre et trouve mon chère Greg assis dans le lit toujours en calecon._

**-Tu devrais t'habiller, nous allons être en retard lui dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait maternel.**

**-Oui maman dit-il en rigolant, mais avant vient m'embrasser.**

_Je lui obéit et me diriga vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.A bout de soufle, nous nous séparames et finirent de nous habiller pour aller en cours.Quand nous arrivames à l'université, toutes les filles ne faisaient que d'avoir yeux pour Greg ce qui me mettait assez en rogne:je suis jalouse et je ne le cache pas.Même si Greg m'a plusieurs fois réconforter à ce sujet:toujours le même refrain:"tu es la seule et l'unique, toutes les autres je m'en moque."Tu parles, les hommes sont toujours les mêmes et il faut se méfier d'eux.Mon père me disait souvent qu'il ne fallait faire confiance qu'à soi-même et ne dépendre de personne et je partage entièrement son point de vue.Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Greg mais il est comme tous les hommes: coureurs de jupons, ce n'est pas nouveau.En compagnie de ce dernier, nous nous dirigames vers ma salle de classe et Greg me donna un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner pour aller à son cours de philo.Nous nous verons à midi.J'entrais dans la salle de classe et m'assit au fond.La matinée passa très lentement et quand midi sonna, je rejoignis Greg à la cafétéria.Nous passâmes l'après-midi en cours et quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, Greg m'annonca qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose chez lui et qu'il ne serait pas long.C'est donc toute seule que je rentrais chez moi, traînant dans les rues de Seattle, mon pieux toujours dans mon sac avec un briquet, on ne sait jamais même si un briquet, ce n'est pas trop éfficace._

_Mon appartement se trouve dans une impasse en ville et personne n'y est jamais.C'est donc toute seule que je m'engouffrais dans l'allée noire.J'arriva rapidement à mon appartement et commenca à sortir lez clés de mon sac.Je les enfonça dans la serrure et c'est à ce moment qu'une main se plaqua sur ma bouche, m'empechant de crier.Je fis un bond et me retourna.La personne en question me plaqua contre le muret me regard droit dans les yeux: un vampire je devais m'en douter.Il avait les yeux rouges sangs et ma haine augmenta quand il me lança à l'opposée de l'allée.J'atteris sur le goudron froid et humide et je vit du sang couler sur le sol: mon sang.J'attrapa mon sac et en sortit un pieux pour essayer de tuer ce vampire.Ce dernier se diriga vers moi avec une folle envie de boire tous mon sang et d'en finir avec une petite humaine comme moi._

**-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec cette chose dit-il tout en se rapprochant de moi.**

**-Oui lui répondis-je, mais on pouvait sentir la peur dans ma voix.**

**-Tu as peur de la mort?**

**-Non, et toi lui demandais-je.Quelle question bizarre vut qu'il est déjà mort.**

_Il eut un petit rire sec_

**-Je suis déjà mort et ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en à l'air, mais tu sera très bientôt ce que ça fait.Je vais te sucer tous ton sang.**

_Je frissonnais à ces mots.Il se diriga vers moi et m'attrapa par le bras pour me relever, me laissant la trace de ses doigs froids sur ma peau chande.Mon coeur battait très fort et le vampire dut surement s'en rendre compte.Il me plaqua contre son corps de marbre et diriga sa bouche vers mon cou.De ma main libre, je lui assenait un bon coup de poing ce qui eut juste le réflexe de le faire se reculer un peu sans pour antant me lâcher.C'était tous de même quelques secondes de gagnées.Je tenais toujours dans ma main le pieux, c'était d'ailleurs avec ça que je venais de lui donner un coup de poing.Je pris le pieux et le lui enfonça loin dans le coeur.Quand à lui il planta ses dents dans ma chère tendre au niveau de mon cou et je poussais un petit cri de douleur.Il n'eut pas le temps de me sucer une seule goutte de mon sang, juste de gouter à ma chaire fraîche.Il tomba à genous puis hurla un bon cou et s'éffondra au sol, innerte.Je mit quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits.Je telephona ensuite à Greg pour lui demander de venir immédiatement ce qu'il ne se pria pas de faire.Le temps qu'il arrive, je déplace le corps lourd du vampire dans mon appartement en attendant Greg pour savoir ce que nous allons faire de lui.Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le temps que je désinfecte ma blessure en espérant ne pas avoir de venin dans le sang.A son arrivé, il se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me demandant comment ça allait.Je lui répondit plusieurs fois que tout allait bien, ce qui ne le rassura pas pour autant puis je lui demandais comment nous allons faire pour le corps._

**-Nous pouvons l'enterrer ou le balancer à la mer.Non, la mer c'est tros risqué.Si quelqu'un le découvre, ils vont l'autopsier et découvrir que c'est un vampire.J'opterais pour la première solution.**

_J'aquiesca et vers 3h du matin, nous prit la route du cimetière, le vampire dans le coffre.Ca ne fut pas long pour l'enterrer et au petit matin quand l'aurore arrivait, nous reprimes le chemin de la maison.Je venais d'échapper à la mort encore une fois._

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas troop déçu avec ce chapitre car je ne l'aime pas trop.Je trouve que la manière dont Leila s'en sort est beaucoup trop simple mais je vais réfléchir un peu mieux pour les prochaines fois.Merci de me lire, ca fait vraiment plaisir.Je préviens que je pars à Menorca pendant deux semaines donc je ne pourrais mettre la suite en ligne que début aout.Mais je vais écrire sur la plage et essayer de faire des chapitres sympas.Bisous**


End file.
